mi historia
by SweetRock
Summary: una historia alternativa de mi pareja favorita, Shaoran tiene una mejor amiga pero se da cuenta de que existe algo mas.... pasen a leer es un pesimo summary pero la historia esta tierna PASEN se les agracede :


Ningún personaje me pertenece aunque me encantaría jejeje  _______________________________________________________________________________________________

**MI HISTORIA…**

Bueno comenzaremos, mi nombre es Shaoran li, tengo 14 años, soy de Hong Kong , pero actualmente vivo en Tomoeda en Japón, mi madre me envió aquí porque en un futuro heredare la empresa de la Familia que precisamente se encuentra en esta ciudad, por lo que tenía que acostumbrarme a vivir aquí.

En fin eso no es lo que quería contarles, al tener que residir aquí tuve que ingresar a la secundaria; en este momento estoy iniciando el último año, déjenme decirles que fue muy difícil para mi poder adaptarme a este lugar, ya que no hablaba el Japonés con fluidez y al ser nuevo en la escuela todos me veían como bicho raro… todos excepto ella, si… en esta historia existe una niña, que si bien no me cautivo en un principio ahora sí.

Verán, yo llegue aquí hace casi un año… de por sí fue difícil la mudanza, el que me mandaran a vivir aquí sin previo aviso me enojo, además de que estaba a mitad del año escolar y lo que tuve que abandonar en Hong Kong pero bueno…. Resulta que en el primer día de clases me presentaron con el grupo, el profesor terada me pidió que ocupara el asiento detrás de ella, de Sakura Kinomoto, si bien al momento en que la me sorprendió porque ni siquiera me conocía y me sonreía como si estuviera feliz de verme, cuando nos tocaba el descanso lo único que quería hacer era salir del salón, recorrer las instalaciones, saber a que me enfrentaba, pero ella no me dejo, yo de verdad quería estar solo, pero aquella niña se presento ante mí con su mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo invitándome a almorzar con ellas, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar, una vez en al patio trasero, llego otro compañero de clases, Eriol Hiragizawa aparentemente era el novio de Tomoyo, cosa que de inmediato me confirmo Sakura.

Bien después de eso no me dejaron en paz, quiero decir… siempre me hablaban ya sea para trabajos, para almorzar en el descanso, para lo que fuera y no es que me molestara, pero por lo general me gustaba estar solo, pero desde que llegue a tomoeda casi nunca lo he estado. En fin después de un tiempo me adapte a mi situación, entre al equipo de futbol en el cual estaba también Hiraguizawa y ahí es donde hice más amigos, igual ahí es donde comencé a llevarme mejor con Sakura ya que ella era capitana del equipo de porristas y cada qué el equipo entrenaba ellas también lo hacían.

Al pasar el tiempo, Sakura se volvió mi mejor amiga, empezó a pasar tiempo conmigo, en realidad me agradaba bastante su compañía, siempre me hacía reír; de verdad que éramos muy buenos amigos, hasta que un día todo acabo, ese maléfico día en el cual me di cuenta que no la quería solo como amiga, si no como algo mas… todavía lo recuerdo… estábamos terminando él entrenamiento cuando uno de mis compañeros se me acerco, quería preguntarme algo importante según él…

**Flashback**

"_¿Li Quería saber si pasa algo entre tú y Kinomoto?" – en ese momento estaba tomando agua así que casi me ahogue cuando escuche su pregunta, por lo que no pude contestar – "veras lo que sucede es que ella me interesa… si sabes a lo que me refiero verdad, pero si Uds. tienen algo lo olvido"_

_Estaba en shock – "¿quieres decir que la vas a invitar a salir Nakamura?"- mi compañero asintió con la cabeza- " emmm no… no hay nada entre Sakura y yo…" _

"_De verdad ¿entonces no hay problema con que la invite a salir?"_

_La verdad es que no sabía porque preguntaba mi opinión así que le negué– "bueno entonces lo hare, nos vemos luego Li" - cuando vi que se marchaba se acerco Hiraguizawa._

"_escuche bien o le dijiste que podía invitar a salir a la pequeña Sakura" – asentí, pero mi amigo me dio un golpe en la cabeza_

"_¿QUE TE PASA?!!" –le grite es que de verdad me dolió _

"_porque le dijiste que podía invitarla a salir?"_

"_En realidad no es asunto mío, Sakura puede salir con quien quiera, además no sé porque me vino a preguntar si pasaba algo entre ella y yo, quiero decir es mi amiga"_

"_¿de verdad que no lo sabes?" – pues no le acababa de decir– "hay amigo, pues es que se te nota y no solo yo me he dado cuenta, tomoyo también y digamos que Nakamura no estaba del todo seguro así que decidió preguntarte, es que de la amistad al amor solo hay un paso así paso conmigo y tomy…" - no lo deje terminar, algo no encajaba _

"_espera… de que se dieron cuenta tu y tomoyo?"_

"_pues de que estas enamorado de Sakurita" - casi me dio un infarto en ese momento… no era cierto, sakura y yo solo somos amigos… bueno así lo veía yo_

"_QUE?!!!!!!!!!!! Claro que no, ella es mi amiga es todo…. Yo…. Yo no eesttoooy enamorado de ella" – de repente comencé a sentir calor y no precisamente por el entrenamiento_

"_¿a no? aaaa perdón… creo que nos equivocamos… emmm vayamos con Sakura; hoy tomoyo se quedo a ver qué entrenara así que debe estar con ella… en serio pensé que era verdad, parece que no soy tan perceptivo como creía ¿verdad Li?" - pero no conteste, estaba aturdido en mis pensamientos, quiero decir yo no estaba enamorado de Sakura, era imposible quiero decir ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga no podía ser verdad ¿no? _

**Fin del flashback **

Pero después de ese día, fue cuando todo empezó a ocurrir me di cuenta que en realidad Daidouji y Hiraguizawa no se habían equivocado si estaba enamorado de Sakura …… al parecer todos pensaban que ocurría algo entre sakura y yo, pero al enterarse gracias a Nakamura de que no era cierto todos los del instituto comenzaron a perseguir a la ojiverde para pedirle que saliera con alguno de ellos, pero gracias a no sé quien ella se negaba, tal vez por su hermano ya que era muy celoso a decir verdad yo no me llevó muy bien con él …. En fin…

Al darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Sakura, todo cambio… no podía hablar con ella sin que me sonrojara y me pusiera extremadamente nervioso, quiero decir, ver sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda… su cabello café… su sonrisa…. Todo lo que es me encanta no podía negarlo, pero cada que alguien se le acercaba para pedirle una cita yo me moría de celos y mis dos amigos no perdían oportunidad para fastidiarme diciendo que algún día ella le diría que si a alguien y ya sería demasiado tarde para mi…

Así llegamos al verano, vacaciones, pensé que durante este tiempo podría olvidarme de ella porque me iría a Hong Kong con mi familia, pero sorpresa que me lleve al enterarme que ellos vendrían aquí… y mi suerte empeoro porque Hiraguizawa quien era el único que lo sabia se lo dijo a su novia y a Sakura, ella se puso feliz diciendo que pasaríamos todos los días juntos… yo me quería morir, casi mataba a mi amigo pero el me dijo que era el momento para conquistarla… eso no me quitaba las ganas de matarlo…

Continuo con mi relato… estuvimos todo quiero decir TODO EL TIEMPO JUNTOS LOS CUATRO obviamente Eriol y Tomoyo tenían todo un plan macabro hecho, cada que podían me dejaban solo con Sakura pero ella siendo tan distraída como es no se daba cuenta, pensaba que solo querían estar solos como los novios que son… en parte era cierto…

Pero todo empeoro… un día mientras estábamos caminando por el parque Sakura me pidió si podíamos hablar a solas, mis dos amigos no perdieron oportunidad y misteriosamente desaparecieron, le dije que no había problema y nos sentamos a platicar, sorpresa me lleve cuando me confesó que le gustaba alguien… sentí como se quebraba algo en mi.. me dijo que estaba enamorada del amigo de su hermano, Yukito, igual me dijo que ya se lo había dicho pero que él la rechazo… no de una manera brusca… si no diciéndole que él la quería como una hermanita, y estaba seguro que ella a él como parte de su familia, fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar… nunca la había visto llorar… bueno cuando Naoko contaba una de las historias de terror, pero no de esa manera… no lo podía soportar, verla así me hizo entender lo mucho que la amaba, que la amo…

Lo único que hice fue consolarla no podía hacer más… al verla sufrir de esa manera entendí que no podía decirle lo que siento… no quería verla sufrir así, sabía que si se lo decía y ella no me corresponde se sentiría mal y no sería capaz de hacerle eso…

Después de lo ocurrido paso una semana fue cuando Tomoyo me agradeció por haber cuidado a su amiga y me dijo que debía confesarle a Sakura que la quiero… yo le di mis razones para no hacerlo, pero ella insistió diciendo que sabría como contestarme y que no se dejaría abatir si me daba un no por respuesta que aun así seguiríamos siendo amigos… yo sabía que Daidouji tenía razón, Sakura tiene un corazón muy noble, además a todos los que había rechazado seguían siendo sus amigos, eso me dio esperanzas, no quería perder su amistad, sin importar que no me quisiera como yo lo hacía sería feliz si ella lo era.

Unos días antes de volver a la escuela decidí que era el momento para decirle lo que sentía… aproveche que salimos los cuatro; Daidouji era la única que sabía lo que iba a hacer, la verdad no quise decirle a Hiraguizawa porque sabía que aprovecharía cualquier excusa para fastidiar. Así que cuando era tiempo de regresar a nuestras casas Tomoyo se llevo a Eriol y me quede solo con Sakura, estábamos caminando por el puente cuando me arme de valor...

**Flashback**

"_Emmm Sakura…puedo hablar contigo" _

"_Claro Shaoran, ¿Qué sucede?"_

"_quería decirte algo importante" – tenia la mirada baja no podía mirarla a los ojos, me quede mudo _

"_¿qué pasa Shaoran, algo malo? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea"_

"_emmm si… veras…… es difícil para mí…..." – cuando alce la mirada la vi preocupada – " no… no es nada malo no te preocupes… bien… quería decirte que ttttuuu…"_

"_¿yo qué?_

"…_. Emmm que tu… digo yo…." - cerré los ojos no podía mirarla a la cara – " yyyyooo… yo… estoy… enamorado…"_

"_eso es maravilloso Shaoran!!!! ¿de quién?, ¿es alguien que conozco?" – Solo asentí – "¿cuéntame quién es?" – al abrir los ojos y verla tan contenta me arme de valor otra vez y se lo dije_

"_es…. Eres tu sakura…. De ti estoy enamorado…." – sentí como el silencio se apodero del lugar, no reaccionaba, pasaron unos minutos que para mi fueron horas hasta que hable de nuevo – "¿Sakura….? ¿Estás bien?" – me acerque para ver si estaba bien pero ella se hizo para atrás, eso me dolió más que su silencio, así que me di la media vuelta y me fui del lugar._

**Fin de flashback.**

Eso me deja en el presente no he visto a Sakura desde ese día, hoy iniciamos las clases y tendré que verla, como siempre llegue temprano, me senté en mi lugar y mire hacia la ventana, escuchó que me saluda Daidouji y Hiraguizawa hice lo mismo pero sin verlos. Nos quedamos en silencio, estoy seguro que Sakura se lo habrá contado a Tomoyo y ella a Eriol, es por eso que no me ha preguntado nada.

Unos minutos pasaron y ella llegó saludo a todos y se sentó, entonces entró el profesor y comienzaron las clases, el día a transcurrido tranquilo, no han dejado tarea por ser el primer día, ahora es el descanso, hace algún tiempo encontré un lugar despejado en la escuela, ningún alumno pasa por ahí ya que esta algo alejado, la única que lo conoce a parte de mi es Sakura.

Ahí encontré un pequeño árbol que da mucha sombra así que me senté a relajarme un rato, cierro los ojos, cuando siento un aroma familiar muy agradable, al ver de qué se trataba me encuentro a Sakura frente a mí, puedo notar que esta sonrojada, nos quedamos en silencio…

"shaoran… quería pedirte disculpas… por lo del otro día" - la verdad eso me sorprendió

"porque te tienes que disculpar… tendría que hacerlo yo…" – me pongo de pie para verla de frente – "sabía que no debí decirte nada…… perdóname por hacerte sentir mal…"

"NO!... no te disculpes… por favor…" – pude ver que tenía los ojos llorosos, de nuevo nos quedamos en silencio.

"… shaora… yo…" – no podía dejar que continuara, no podía escuchar lo que tenía que decir

"…. Sakura… no te preocupes...ya sé lo que me dirás… no te sientas mal… es más… olvida lo que te dije…por favor… no quiero perder tu amistad, eres mi mejor amiga"

"pero Shaoran… yo… yo no quiero… no quiero olvidar lo que me dijiste… he pensado lo que me dijiste aquel día… la verdad me dejaste sorprendida… por eso reaccione así… no podía creer que me dijeras eso… quiero decir eras mi mejor amigo…"

"¿era?"

"Si… eras… porque ya no creo que podamos ser amigos…" – no podía verla, perder su amistad era lo último que quería, pero siento como se acerca y me toma la cara para que la mirara de frente – "… si shaoran… ya no podemos ser amigos… porque…" – pude ver como se sonroja más y me sonríe – "porque yo igual… estoy enamorada de ti…" - ¿de verdad escuche esas palabras?, ¿no era un sueño? – "¿Shaoran?"

"¿estoy soñando verdad? – escucho su risa

"no… no estás soñando…" – ¿de verdad era real?!!!! Sakura me quiere!!!!!!!!!!!!, lo único que logro hacer es abrazarla cuando escucho que me dice al oído – "te quiero mucho Li Shaoran" – no sé porque pero comencé a reír y ella también

"y yo a ti Sakura Kinomoto" – y ahí nos quedamos abrazados, nunca había estado tan feliz como ahora.

____

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DAR UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER

DEJEN COMENTARIOS, ES LO QUE MAS ME AGRADA DE ESTO XD NO IMPORTA SI LO ODIAN TODO SE ACEPTA 

ATTE YESNA

SEAN FELICES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
